Field
This disclosure generally relates to volume dimensioning systems, and particularly to systems and methods useful in the promoting compliance with governmental or industry standard calibration guidelines.
Description of the Related Art
Volume dimensioning systems are useful for providing dimensional and/or volumetric information related to three-dimensional objects. The objects may, for example take the form of parcels or packages intended for transit via a carrier (e.g., courier) or other items intended for transit. Dimensional and/or volumetric information is useful for example, in providing users with accurate shipping rates based on the actual size and/or volume of the object being shipped. Dimensional and/or volumetric information may be used by the carrier in selecting and scheduling appropriately sized vehicles and/or delivery routes. The ready availability of dimensional and/or volumetric information for all objects within a carrier's network assists the carrier in ensuring optimal use of available space in the many different vehicles and containers used in local, interstate, and international shipping.
Such may be of particular significant in today's economy where many businesses rely on “just in time” manufacturing. Typically, every supplier in the supply chain must be able to ship necessary components or resources on demand or with very little lead time. Thus, efficient handling of cargo is required. It does a supplier no good to have the desired goods on hand, if the supplier cannot readily ship the desired goods.
Automating volume dimensioning can speed parcel intake, improve the overall level of billing accuracy, and increase the efficiency of cargo handling. Unfortunately, parcels are not confined to a standard size or shape, and may, in fact, have virtually any size or shape. Additionally, parcels may also have specialized shipping and/or handling instructions (e.g., fragile, this side up) that must be followed during shipping or handling to protect the objects during shipping.
Volume dimensioning devices are used throughout the package delivery and carriage industry to provide a rapid way of measuring the overall dimensions of an object and, in some instances, to provide shipping rates for the object based on one or more classes of service. Historically, shipping rates were principally a function of an object's weight—heavier objects were assigned higher shipping costs than lighter objects. However, such a costing system failed to appreciate that volume the volume occupied by an object also impacted shipping costs since vehicles were not just limited in gross vehicle weight, but internal volume as well. As a consequence shippers began establishing shipping rates using both volume and weight as factors considered in determining the ultimate shipping rate charged to a customer.
The concept of volume dimensioning factors the shipping volume of an object into the overall shipping cost of an object. Thus, objects having a relatively light weight but a relatively large physical volume may have a shipping cost that exceeds the shipping cost of a physically smaller, but heavier, object. The use of volume in determining shipping costs increased the labor associated with package intake, since objects could no longer simply be weighed and a cost assigned. Instead, to accurately obtain a volume dimension, multiple dimensional measurements were taken and used to determine the volume of the object. Once the volume is determined, a shipping cost is assigned based on the measured volume and/or weight of the object. Thus, the shipping cost charged a customer is a function of the weight of an object, the volume occupied by the object, or both the weight of and the volume occupied by the object. Automated volume dimensioning systems have replaced the laborious and error prone derivation of an object's volume by manually obtaining multiple linear dimensions (e.g., the length, width, height, girth, etc.) of an object. The accuracy of a quoted shipping rate is thus dependent upon the accuracy with which an object can be dimensioned using a volume dimensioning system.
There exists a need for new dimensioning systems that may accurately perform volume dimensioning of objects including parcels and packages as well as other objects.